


The Devil Takes Care of His Own

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bondlock, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it came to pass that the valiant soldier returned from war, heart blackened by what he had witnessed, questioning everything he'd thought to had known. And after several sleepless, nightmare addled nights, the man looked into the eyes of the Devil himself and took his offer.<br/>Then came the day James Bond walked into his life and everything changed. <br/>(Or the one where Q is actually Sebastian Moran.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So We Begin

**Author's Note:**

> (Unbeta-d) This chapter is told in moments of Jim and Sebastian, setting up the story and getting Seb to MI-6. The basic ideal is to show how Jim and Sebastian's relationship worked in order for us to later progress the story with James.

So it came to pass that the valiant soldier returned from war, heart blackened by what he had witnessed, questioning everything he'd thought to had known. And after several sleepless, nightmare addled nights, the man looked into the eyes of the Devil himself and took his offer.

* * *

"You want to recruit me to work for you?" Sebastian asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well of course." The man's smirk twisted into a sinister grin.

"Why?"

"I looked you up, sweetheart." He licked his lips, "After you hacked into our network," He produced a file, opening it with a wink, "Colonel Sebastian Moran, special forces, hacker, coder........sniper. Gorgeously decorated for several sucessful missions against Al Queda." Sebastian nodded, stunned, "So do we have a deal?" The Devil raised his hand and Sebastian took it.

"It would be my absolute pleasure, Mr....."

"Moriarty. Jim Moriarty."

* * *

"Budapest this week, Sebastian." Jim grinned, "I'll be joining you on this one." Sebastian smirked slyly. Falling for his criminal boss was something Sebastian hadn't expected.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready?" Seb asked from the table where he was cleaning his gun.

"I'm revealing myself to Holmes, of course I'm ready, Seb." Jim straightened his tie, "Are you?

* * *

"Pack your bags, Bastian," Jim tapped his head to wake him up, "We're going to Venice."

* * *

Sebby smiled at him from the kitchen. Jim making plans of destruction was always his sexiest persona. Sebby slid a bowl of pasta over to him and earned a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Sebby."

"Just keeping you alive, doll."

* * *

"Tiger...." Jim turned to him, "Emotions make us weak." His face filled with steeley malice.

"Still love you Boss," Tiger kissed him with all the ferocity of keeping him there, whether Jim reciprocated or not.

* * *

"We're going to live forever," Jim had said once  to him. That was before he'd sent Sebastian on this assignment.

"And what about Holmes? Wouldn't you rather have the best at your disposal?"

"Sherlock is....manageable....I'll need to occupy my time when he's gone." Jim sighed lazily, "Besides you're the only one in the right position that knows about the tech that they deal with."

"Fine...." So Seb traded his leather jackets and guns in favor of cardigans and computers and entered MI-6. For Jim. Always the sacrifice was made for Jim.

And four weeks later Sebastian, now R, took a day off to detail John Watson (For Jim. Always for Jim.) and lost Jim Moriarty. So R stayed and Sebastian died.

Then came the rocking explosion. So R died and Q was born. Q was quick witted, youthful, and his hands worked like triggers across the keys. Sebastian loved being Q and sank entirely into that persona, the computer geek with so much to prove.

Lastly, there came James Bond and everything changed entirely.


	2. As Good A Place To Fall As Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months since Skyfall. This is where they begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always un-beta'd.

"007! It took me three weeks to finish that car!" Q huffed, it was a beautiful car and it was something Sebastian had never recieved under Jim, or ever. He was angered with the fact that Bond threw it around like it was simply a replaceable object instead of something that one should treasure, a beautiful and expensive creation. One that he'd just gotten blown up, "For god's sake that the second in three months." 

"It was necassary in order to ensure that the target was handled." Bond said as though it was a complete matter-of-fact, as though he didn't have options.

"There are other ways of handling hostiles than explosions, 007." He quirked an eyebrow, a challenge.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you'd know all about that, sitting here behind a computer all day. Have you ever even fired one of the weapons you've made?" A flash hit Sebastian's mind, the war, a roof. He could discern the feelings the two made from the other, the bile rose to his empty feeling chest every time. He was reminded slowly of the night after he'd first met the agent.

_He threw his eyes into the bowl by the door, "You'll never guess who I met today darling." He was met with silence, but not the usual silence, not the Jim was focused silence, this was dead, empty silence. He grabbed a bottle of scotch from the cabinet and drank to not feel weak, drank to not feel alone, drank to forget._

_  
_"I'm stronger than you know, Bond." He crossed his arms.

"Oh really? I bet you couldn't fend off an attack from me." Bond smiled slyly, giving into the challenge placed forward by his quartermaster.

"After hours. 7 pm. Training room. Don't be late, 007." Q turned on his heel and walked back towards the lab, leaving the double-oh in stunned silence.

* * *

Bond entered the training room right on time to find Q dressed in tight sweats and an equally tight t-shirt, his eyebrows -visible above awkwardly contacted eyes- raised in contempt.

  
"You're late." He was gruff.

"I'm right on time."

  
"To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is to be royally and utterly fucked." Bond scoffed.

"Let's just get this over with." Q nodded and assumed a defensive stature.

"Whenever you're ready, agent." Bond launched himself at the genius with ferocity, unpaying to the fact that Q had moved ever slightly. The second he reached where Q would have been he ended up on his back, "You really must think quicker, 007. Another round?" Q offered a hand to help him up. 

Four rounds later, Bond was still losing pitifully to the young man, "How about we try our hands at a different competition?" He suggested lightly.

"Target practice?" Bond nodded feverently, "Alright then." Q sauntered over to the rack, selecting a simple Walther of his modifications. He leveled it at the target, placing a perfect head shot, "You were saying?" Something clicked in Bond at that moment. He knew he'd had feelings for his quartermaster, but right in this moment he'd never found the man so intriging, so sexy, so mysterious. He instantly wanted to know everything about him: his name, where he'd recieved those skills, what his life was like before MI-6, what made him tick. Everything. The agent's vision tunneled to Q, watching him place the gun back on the rack. He surged forward, pressing the lithe body against the closest wall, and kissing him deeply.


	3. Sink or Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, falling for James was much easier than falling for Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is moving a bit faster than I thought it was going to, but there's smut in this chapter(sorta).

Truth be told, Sebastian found that it was much easier falling for James than it was falling for Jim. James was kind, loving, wooed him, showered him with gifts and compliments, and was just all around hilariously pleasant to be around for a killer. Sebastian, of course, had known Bond was a lover. That was evidenced easily in his file under the name Vesper Lynd. He cared for those he loved, was able to tell what they needed, and give it to them when they did.

Sebastian was filled with the overall sense that this relationship would fail miserably. His last lover had commited suicide without so much as a goodbye after all. Q, however, clung to the hope that it would last like it was his last breath. Sebastian was surprised by the differences and similiarities these two personas shared. Eventually both Q and Sebastian fell wholeheartedly for James Bond. They forgot about Jim Moriarty and all the hurt he'd caused them. Though late at night they still thought about him, the flashes of red on a rooftop never quite leaving their memories. 

Then it changed in one night.

"James," Q smiled from his perch on the couch, "Come here a second." He took his laptop and slid it shut on the coffee table as James moved from his spot at the kitchen table. Q had been caculating this move for months. What would the repercussions be for Sebastian, who still somewhat clung to Jim, but in this moment he didn't care. James smirked as he walked over and Q grabbed him by his tie, pulling him down into a bruising kiss. James moved onto the couch, stradling his hips, "I've been thinking."

"Oh have you? Not always a good idea in your position Q." James laughed, eyebrow raised.

"About us." Q moved to undo his tie, "And how much I actually want you."

"Devious shit." James kissed him, "What conclusions have you made then?"

"I've decided," Q undid the buttons on James' shirt as he talked, "That it's about time we got to know each other on a whole new level." Bond grinned.

"Like knowing your name?" Q rolled his eyes.

"And why do you need to know my name?"

"Well I'm hardly going to scream out the alphabet." At this point James had started to work at Q's shirt.

".....I suppose you can call me Sebastian." And there was no going back from there. Bond ground their hips together.

"Sebastian.......suits you. Now what would you have me do?" Q pulled him back down on top of him, a slight moan coming from his mouth as he nipped his way up to James' ear.

"I'd like you to fuck me." He ground back.

"Well so be it." 

James fucked him with his fingers sweet and slow, allowing him to open up before taking him in a complete contrast to Jim who went in with no care for Sebastain's pleasure. They moved with each other, bodies moulding perfectly as Q sank himself down onto Bond's cock. He moaned, the slow rythmn of Bond's thrusts matching his fingers.

"Faster......" Bond olbliged to Q's slow, groaned out commands, giving him what he wanted. Bond stroked him gentley, giving him release that Jim so often denied. He came hard and fast, the geniune pleasure overwhelming him even more as James moaned his name in short breaths as he came. 

Later they lie together in bed and Sebastian realized that for once, he was truly and utterly happy with someone. That of course, is when the dead decided to return.

'Hello Tiger. Not dead. Been keeping busy I hope? JM'


End file.
